HelloGoodbye
by the rebel angel
Summary: Someone was watching Aang and Katara on the balcony. He tried to fight the anger that had risen inside him. Barely two days ago, he, Zuko, had kissed Katara. ::CHPS 8 UP!:: Zutara/Kataang
1. Seen

**A/N: **Another result of my boredom. A Zutara vs. Kataang one-shot. Enjoy!!

**Hello/Goodbye**

Zuko watched the scene unfold. He had come outside to get some more tea, but had become side tracked when he saw Aang and Katara out on the balcony.

She looked sheepishly towards her companion, and Zuko could only imagine that Katara's tan cheeks had tints of pink in them, that she was blushing at their close proximity.

He could tell that she looked beautiful illuminated by the setting sun. Aang probably thought so too. He probably felt a fluttering feeling in his stomach, just like Zuko did at that moment. Just like Zuko had many times before.

Katara turned to face Aang, who had grown over their year of acquaintance. He was catching up to Katara's height rather quickly. He mirrored her movement.

She kissed him first.

Anger immediately rose up in Zuko. Katara couldn't kiss Aang! Not when Zuko had kissed her barely three days before…

It had been after Zuko had deflected the lightning that was going to strike her. He bit the bullet for her, because she would have surely been shot.

She ran towards him. He fought to stay awake as she hovered over him. He could barely make out her panic-ridden face, for his eyes kept giving up.

Zuko had really thought he was going to die there. He figured that it was better for him to die with someone he cared about, rather than dieing alone.

Katara healed him, and when his vision had cleared he noted the tears that had welled up in her big blue eyes.

As he sat up, she leaned in closer to him, helping him up. There faces had been inches apart, until he closed the gap by pressing his lips against hers.

When they finally broke apart, Katara laughed as the tears streamed down her face. Neither of them could believe that less than a year ago, he had used her necklace to track the avatar down.

How things were different now! Katara was kissing Aang. Aang leaned in towards her, kissing her full on. She wrapped her arms around his neck.

He turned his back on the lovely new couple. It was too much for Zuko to bear.

**A/N: **now that I think about it, this could be a full length story!! The plot is forming in my head at a rapid pace…

Tell me what you think!! Should this be a full length story? With confrontations, betrayals, heartbreaks and secret romances as Zuko becomes fire lord and Aang enjoys freedom?

Review for me and I'll review for you!


	2. Said

**A/N: **I decided whether I get 1000 reviews or not, I'm going to continue this story! The idea struck me and I can't ignore it, so ta-da! Here it is! 

**Hello/Goodbye Chapter 2: Said**

Katara had volunteered to go put the used tea cups in the sink. She was still embarrassed over what had just happened. After kissing Aang on the balcony, the two had walked back into Iroh's tea shop hand in hand. Their friends all ooh-ed at their arrival, causing her to blush furiously. She needed a minute or two to regroup.

As she placed each fragile china piece in the sink, she heard the wooden door swing open behind her. She turned her head to see who had just arrived.

"Hi Zuko," she turned back to the cups. When there was no noise besides the clanking of the china and the muffled noises from the group outside, Katara turned back around.

"…why did you do that?" Zuko asked gravely. His topaz eyes focused on the floor and he frowned sadly.

She raised her eyebrows in confusion. "Do what?"

He lifted his gaze to meet her eyes. He didn't have to say anything. She knew exactly what he meant.

"Zuko…" Katara sighed.

"What?" He asked.

What could she possibly say? 'I'm sorry, that kiss we shared meant nothing'? That was a complete lie. 'Sorry, Aang just looked like an adorable little puppy, I couldn't resist'?

He waited for her answer.

"Zuko…Aang has always been there for me," she tried to explain, "when I needed him most."

"I've been there for you," Zuko's voice was barely audible.

"Not like Aang has." It pained Katara to see the hurt in his face. "We barely know each other."

The more Katara talked, the more it seemed like she was trying to convince herself it was true. With every breath she took, worry filled her head. Was she making the right decision?

Had Zuko really been there for Katara? Zuko himself wondered. He had been there to deflect lightning, and to find her mother's killer, but he certainly hadn't helped her in BaSing Sei, or with the pirates. But they had spent so much time together since he joined their group! They had kissed! Did that mean nothing to her?!

He adverted his eyes. He couldn't look at her. She probably thought he was pathetic.

"You should go," Katara said sadly. He nodded slowly.

"Mai is probably waiting for you." Katara turned back to her sink full of china, and immediately busied herself with a tea-stained cup. She didn't stop scrubbing until she heard the wooden door creak closed.

**A/N: **I know its very short, but that is just the way I roll. Remember to review!


	3. Decided

**A/N: **I'm quite happy with all the reviews I've gotten thus far!! Thanks everyone! 

**Chapter Three**

"Do you really have to take off so fast?" Mai asked. She sat down on the old bench.

Her and Zuko were in the room above the Jasmine Dragon, Iroh's tea shop. They were going to stay here for at least four more days to settle things with the Earth King, but she guessed that plan was out now.

Zuko, after interrogating his father, found out that he indeed did not know where Ursa, Zuko's mother, was. He had handed her off to a man named Eubong, who lived off the mainland of the fire nation.

Zuko was determined to find his mother, after five years with out her. Not having his mother hurt as much as not having Katara.

He quickly pushed the thought out of his mind and continued packing. "I have to do this, Mai," he took hold of her. "I have to find my mother."

She kissed him lightly on the lips. "I'll go with you," Mai insisted.

"You can't!" Zuko exclaimed. He turned back to his bag. "I don't know who this guy is, or -"

Mai sighed with a bored expression on her face. "Fine, fine. I'll stay here and listen to the Earth King drown on and on about that stupid bear…"

He smiled at her. "Thank you. I knew you'd understand."

"Yeah, yeah." Mai waved it off with a gloved hand. She wrapped her arms around her boyfriend. "I love you."

"I love you too."

**A/N: **I know….uber short, and uber boring. I know we all hate maiko. Next chapter will be chock full of Zutara, you have my word.

Remember to review!! Since this chapter was not so good, I'll be happy to hear you guys rant on how gross Maiko is!


	4. Informed

**Chapter Four **

Aang, unlike Zuko, was staying in an Earth Kingdom house with Katara, Sokka, Suki and Toph. 

Upon their moving in, Toph threatened clearly, "I don't want any lovey-dovey stuff, got it?" The two couples pretended to fully agree, while giving each other looks that that wasn't going to happen. 

As Katara brushed her hair in her own room, she heard Aang talking to a familiar voice. 

"Are you sure?" she heard Aang say. 

"Yes." It was Zuko. What were they talking about? 

She slid the door open just enough for her to peak through. Aang and Zuko were in the hall. Zuko was dressed in his traveling robes with a bag slung over his shoulder. Where was he going?

She exited her room. "Hello Aang." She pretended to be surprised to see Zuko. "Zuko! What are you doing here?" She then added, "Where are you going?" 

"Hello Katara," he replied. She noted a slight change in his expression when he saw her. "I'm going to find my mother. I need to solve this once and for all." 

_What! _He couldn't go by himself! He could get hurt, and no one would be there to help him! 

"…Oh." said Katara. She tried hard to mask her sadness. "Be safe," she warned. 

"I will," he stared at her intently. She always thought his amber eyes were mysterious and deep. Behind them was everything about a boy who had gone through so much pain in his life.

"Take care, Zuko," Aang said while he put his arm around Katara. His gesture seemed to be protective. Aang may be young, but he wasn't dumb. He could tell something had gone on with his two friends, even though he didn't know the length of it. 

"I'm leaving tomorrow morning," he informed. 

"You can take Appa if you want," suggested Aang. 

"That's not necessary. I'm leaving the Earth Kingdom by train at dawn." 

He patted Aang on the shoulder. "I'll see you." He turned to Katara and nodded slowly. He stared at her with such intensity it made Katara's head swim. His eyes gave off something more than an 'I'll see you'. 

"Bye Zuko," Katara tried to keep her emotions under control. "Please be careful." 

She didn't want to loose him for good. 

**A/N: **Tell me what you think!! 

Will Aang ask Katara about Zuko? Will Katara let Zuko leave? Does Zuko really want to go alone? Stay tuned!!


	5. Left

**Chapter Five**

Katara creeped out into the streets of the Earth Kingdom. It was unusually cold that summer morning, and she wished she had worn something heavier. She could've just reached into the bag that was slung over her shoulder and get the cover-up she packed. 

She didn't want to stop for _anything_. The sun was just about rising, and she was running out of time. 

Before she left, she put slipped a note under Sokka's door, telling him she went to go help her Dad in the Water Tribe, not where she actually going. 

She was going to meet Zuko at the train station, to help him find his mother. 

Once Zuko had left the afternoon, Katara didn't stop thinking about him. She knew Zuko was strong, but he had a knack for finding trouble. 

Katara truly did feel guilty leaving Aang without a note or anything. She hoped he'd understand, but deep down she knew he wouldn't. 

As she walked, quick in pace, to the train station, she questioned her feelings for the Avatar. If she couldn't even leave him a note, did she really care about him that much? 

She didn't want to lie to Aang, and if she had wrote to him, she couldn't tell him the _truth._ She'd have to lie because he'd never accept the truth. 

"Zuko!" she yelled. He turned around, and when he smiled, his face lit up. 

Katara hurried up the stairs as fast as her legs could carry her. "Why aren't you surprised?" 

"I wanted you to come," he replied. They embraced. 

Of course! It all came back to Katara: _'I'm leaving the Earth Kingdom by train at dawn…' _Who needed to know all that information? 

Suddenly, it all felt…dirty. She was running away from her boyfriend to be with someone she used to love. 

Katara didn't know if the 'ex' really belonged in 'ex-lover'. She pushed the thought out of her mind. And pulled away from Zuko faster than she intended to. 

Confusion flashed across his face, but he didn't say a word. 

"Do you need a ticket?" He asked, to get away from the awkward moment.

"No," Katara shook her head, "I got mine yesterday." 

He smiled again. There was no one else he wanted to be on the trip with more than her.

**A/N: Remember to review!!**


	6. Planned

**Chapter 6**

"Maybe we should have borrowed Appa," Katara panted.

The two had been walking for who knows how long. Zuko said nothing in reply.

He stopped and took a seat on a fallen tree limb, and Katara followed suit, sitting as far away from her companion as possible.

Now was the true test. If they could behave like old friends, and not have their most-recent past on the surface. Katara had broken Zuko's heart, and she probably didn't even know it.

Was she doing it on purpose? Acting like nothing had happened? She tried to act calm, but Zuko could see the nervous feeling in her eyes.

"So, what do you think they are all doing right now?" Zuko asked to fill the akward space. He had kept Mai out of his mind, thus far, but he couldn't avoid thoughts about her for long. Mai was his girlfriend, and even as he sat there with his used-to-be, she still existed.

Over everything he was going to remain faithful. Besides the point, Katara wouldn't even look at him for much longer than a second.

Zuko's question made Katara think of Aang. It broke her heart to imagine his hurt face. She imagined Sokka reading her letter, with the rest of the gang over his shoulder. Would he know she was lying? She wondered if they had found the note at once, or after ten minutes of panicking. When Sokka was concerned, things were often lost or unnoticed.

"I don't know," she replied quietly. She could feel his gaze on her, but she pretended to be captivated by the tiny anthill in front of them.

While they were on the train, Katara had asked Zuko what information he knew about his mother's whereabouts. Ozai had handed Ursa off to a man named Eubong who lived in the fire nation. It was going to take more than two weeks to get there. The Great Divide alone took two days.

"How far away are we from the Great Divide?"

Zuko consulted the map. As he knit his brows in concentration, Katara couldn't help but notice his perfect jaw line… she quickly looked away, and busied herself by digging through her bag for some insignificant object. Anything to distract herself.

"We'll probably reach it by nightfall," he answered after a few minutes. He laid the map out on the ground. "If we travel this way - " he pointed with a stick. "-but we can reach the great divide in three hours if we go northeast."

"Then lets go that way!"

"We can," Zuko rolled the map back up and put it in his pocket, "but it's a swampy area. The longer way would be easier."

Katara stood up abruptly. "Well, you want to find your mother, right?!"

"Yes."

"Then we will go the short way!" she yelled. He had no idea why she had gotten so angry all of a sudden. Did he do something wrong?

"Lets go," Katara slung her bag over her shoulder. "I can already see the sun setting." Zuko looked in the direction of the sun. It didn't appear to be any lower, but he decided to keep his mouth shut. He had somehow already gotten on her bad side.

**A/N: **sorry for the tiny delay…

Anyway, while you are waiting for the ever eventful Chapter 7, watch the Avatar short "Season 4: Forbidden Love", that premiered at the San Diego ComicCon.

Its quite funny.


	7. Attacked

**A/N: **I can tell you guys are getting to the point where its like: Where is the Zutara? When is anything going to happen?! Don't worry…its in the next chappie, or the chappie after that. I promise, its coming.

**Chapter 7**

Katara remembered why she hated the swamps so much as her and Zuko trudged through the muck and fog. The smell was terrible, and the humidity was unbearable. It was nearly nightfall and the darkness made it more difficult for the pair to maneuver through the swamp.

Zuko stopped abruptly and put his hand out to stop her too. "Did you hear that?" he whispered. Katara waited for a beat. All she could hear was the distant sound of a bull frog.

"Hear what?"

They stood still in complete silence. After a moment, Zuko continued to walk. Katara quickly looked around and then followed suit.

Suddenly, there was a large cracking sound, and a swamp monster appeared in front of them. It was the same swamp monster Katara, Sokka and Aang had encountered on their earlier adventures.

Zuko quickly blew fire at the monster. "Stop!" Katara screamed, at the monster, and at Zuko. "Hue! Stop!" she hollered at the man in the center of the monster.

Zuko turned to face her. "What are you doing?!" she ignored his questions and continued to shout.

With the water from her pouch she sliced the top half of the monster off. "STOP!!" she yelled.

The monster started to regrow, but then it stopped short and the monster fell to the ground. In between the many veins was a short, large man with gray hair.

"Hue!" Katara ran over. Zuko took a hold of her hand to stop her. He pointed his sword at the man.

"Who are you?" he asked menacingly.

"Leave him alone," Katara ordered angrily as she tugged her hand away. "He's my friend. Maybe you heard me yelling his name before?" She crossed her arms and walked over to Hue.

"How are you?"

"I'm good," Hue cocked an eyebrow at Zuko. "Who is that?"

"That's Zuko," Katara kept from rolling her eyes. "The new fire lord."

The two bowed to each other. "I think we've met before," Zuko said. Hue scratched his stubbly chin. "Maybe."

"What brings you two here?"

Katara looked over at Zuko. She didn't know if he would mind Hue knowing their plans, or if he wanted to keep them secret.

"We are trying to reach the Fire Nation," Zuko replied. "We wanted to reach the Great Divide by night fall, but we ran into some trouble." He added attitude to his last words. They hadn't taken fighting with Swamp Monsters into consideration.

Hue looked up at the sky. "I wouldn't travel any farther tonight," he said. "The Swamps aren't the best places to travel tonight."

"Come back to the camp," Hue started walking, and Katara and Zuko followed him.

"Thank you, Hue," Katara said thankfully.

As long as she was as far away from Zuko as possible, it would be okay.


	8. Alone

**A/N: Okay, this is probably going to be a - by my standers - long chapter, because I promised y'all I'd have something ZUTARA happen in this chappie, and I wouldn't want to break a promise!! **

**Read and enjoy…and review…**

**Chapter 8 **

The waterbenders who in habited the swamp sat around a small fire, singing songs. One song they all particularly liked was one about a catgator who lost its tongue.

After the second round of the song, Zuko was beginning to find it quite irritating. On top of all the other things that were irritating the young Fire Lord. For one, Katara was keeping a good distance from him, and also, he desperately wanted to cross the Great Divide and get one step closer to finding his mother.

Singing with the most flourish was Due, a waterbender who referred to himself and Katara as 'kin'. As the song ended again, he said, "That catgator is nothing like my Slim!" he gestured to the swamp where his own catgator, Slim, slept.

Katara laughed at the ridiculous happiness of these people. They seemed perfectly content with their way of life - living in the swamps, wearing loincloths, and singing camp fire songs over dinner.

Zuko took a quick glance at her over his steaming cup of make-shift tea. What was she so happy about? Did she really enjoy these people's company? They were nice people, but Zuko wouldn't actually choose to stay with them.

He really needed to lighten up. Maybe that's why Katara preferred Aang over him… He pushed the thought out of his mind, and put the tea cup to his lips.

He burned his tongue. He immediately pressed his tongue to the roof of his mouth. Damn, that water was hot.

After dinner, Hue showed Zuko and Katara to their tents. Their tents, made of sticks and leaves, were next to each other.

After saying good night to Zuko and thank you to Hue, she parted into her tent, with the intention of not coming out until morning.

Halfway through the night, Katara still hadn't fallen asleep. Too much was on her mind, so she decided to get some air (as much air as you could get in a swamp, anyway).

After two minutes of watching Slim the catgator swim back and forth in the water, she decided to do something worth while. She hadn't practiced her water bending in a while, though she was still slightly sore from all the events of the day of the comet.

Using her right hand, she lifted the water from the swamp and traced circles with it with her left. It was a simple move, but just fooling around was something she hadn't done for a very long time…ever since she met Aang in the iceberg, it seemed.

Katara then went on to do more complicated moves. She jumped when she heard a voice from behind.

"Oh Katara, I always knew you had talent."

She turned to see the face of none other than her mother. Her loving smile and beautiful eyes was there, right in front of her.

But it wasn't real. This had happened the last time Katara had visited the swamp. She had seen her mother, and when she ran to her, she had disappeared.

But it was different now. She was talking.

"Thanks Mom," Katara smiled. "Wanna see this?" Katara performed another move. Her mother clapped her approval.

"Beautiful," she said.

"Oh, this too! This one is pretty difficult, but my friend Aang taught it to me…" exclaimed Katara before performing a more complicated one.

"Was that one good?" She turned to see her mother's reaction, to find her mother was no long there.

For a minute, Katara was confused. Then it dawned on her. Her mother wasn't actually there…it was a figment of her imagination. Her mother was never coming back. She was dead.

Suddenly, Katara never felt so alone. Experiencing her mother's company just reopened the wound of not having her around. To top it off, she couldn't go to her friends. They weren't there either.

But she did have a friend. He came out of the tent next to hers to find her lying on the ground, sobbing.

"Katara!" He ran over to her. "What's wrong?"

She hadn't realized that she was on the ground until he hoisted her up, and held her against him.

If Katara had been in the right state, she would have pushed Zuko away from her, but she didn't. She let herself fall against him. It was a comfort to feel his warm body against hers.

Then Katara realized she wasn't alone at all. She had someone who cared about her, and someone she deeply cared about.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Remember to review!**


End file.
